Call My Name and Embrace Me Until I Break
by xxGurenxx
Summary: A story that takes place during the first KH. Miyuki has known Sora and Riku since she was 3 and they've been friends since. Now, Destiny Islands has been swallowed by the darkness and she must accompany Sora on his journey. Riku x OC
1. The Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. Miyuki is the only character I own.**

Name: Miyuki (A/N: The KH characters don't have last names, so Miyuki won't have on either.)

Age: 14

Hair: Long cerulean colored hair, with short bangs that are swept to the side and out of her eyes. Her hair reaches down to her waist. (Example: .com/albums/t233/NoxSympathyxForxDead/Privateeeee/KH%20story/In_the_Green_by_ ) (A/N: Put the whole photobucket thing infront of it. It you don't know what I'm talking about, send me a message or something and I'll give you the link that way.)

Eyes: Aqua

Location: Destiny Islands

Clothes: A tight-ish white one-shouldered (A/N: I have no idea what they're called. x|) shirt, with thick aqua trim, short blue shorts with white leggings underneath, a white arm warmer, on the strapless side, with thick aqua trim, and white and blue shoes. (A/N: A lot of blue. Also, if you don't like it, then you may make up whatever you want her to wear, OR… you could send me some suggestions. :/)

Keyblade: Eternal  
It's an all blue keyblade (cerulean blue). The handle has a circle going around it, and it has jagged edges. The top part, of the blade, has a wing design and it's the same color as the rest of the blade. It has a white piece of metal spiraling up the neck of the blade and ending behind the "blade". It has a long silver key chain, with a blue flame at the end.

(Example: .com/albums/t233/NoxSympathyxForxDead/Privateeeee/KH%20story/Keyblade_-_ ) (A/N: You're going to have to message me for the link to see it, because there's no other way I can really describe it. Either that, or put Photobucket infront of it and what not.)

Personality: Kind, happy-go-lucky, smart, protective of friends, geeky, innocent, and determined.

More info: Miyuki was born on Destiny Islands. She met Sora and Riku when she was 3 and they all instantly became friends. Her and Sora were practically inseperable, until Kairi showed up. They didn't play with you as much as they used to, and they didn't pay attention to you, either. She had somewhat became a ghost to them. When she turned 13, it sort of changed, at least for Riku. He started paying attention to her like when they were kids, and he gave Kairi and Miyuki equal treatment. Sora, however, was still stuck on Kairi.

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day on Destiny Islands and a figure sat on top of a tree that looked to be on it's side. Her bright aqua eyes were staring out at the sea, watching the waves. The wind was blowing her dark blue hair everywhere, so she brought a hand to her face and pushed her hair behind her ear. 'It's so beautiful here.' she thought while taking in a large breath of air, then slowly releasing it. She was so relaxed that she didn't even noticed the two figures come up behind her. "What'cha doin'?" Someone asked, as he leaned his arms on the tree, right beside the spot the girl was sitting in. Upon hearing another voice, she jumped at least 6 ft in the air and started falling forward. She landed on the ground with a soft thud. Two people started laughing as they stared at the blue haired girl that was currently sitting on the ground. "Geez, Yuki. It's so easy to surprise you," a silver haired boy said. A brown haired boy jumped over the tree and landed right beside the young girl on the ground. "You OK, Yuki?" He asked her as he offered her his hand. She shot the silver haired boy a glare and grabbed onto the other boy's hand. As soon as she was on her feet, she turned to the silver haired boy, put her hands on her hips, and jutted out her bottom lip. "Riku! You're so mean for sneaking up on a poor, defenceless girl like me!"

Riku just laughed and shook his head. "Not my fault you're so easy to catch off guard."

"Hey, Riku, give her a break. You know how Yuki is," the brown haired boy added, while laughing.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Yuki asked as she turned to stare at the brown haired boy.

"Nothing! Nothing at all."

Yuki 'hmphed' and hopped back up on the tree. The brown haired boy soon did the same and all three people just stared out at the sea."It's a nice day, isn't it, Sora?" Yuki asked her brown haired companion. "Yeah…" He said while staring off into space. Each were lost in their own thoughts, until a voice brought them back to reality. "Sora! Riku! Miyuki!" All three people turned to look behind them to see a girl with bright red hair running across the bridge the connected the small island to the larger one. "Kairi! It's about time!" Sora shouted back. As soon as she had reached the group, she started giggling and said, "I'm sorry. I had to clean my room first." Yuki, no longer interested, turned back around and continued to stare out at the raging sea, while she drifted back off to Lala Land. She was so spaced out that she didn't even notice Riku and Sora had left her side. It wasn't until someone called her name a few minutes later that she snapped out of her daze. "What?" she asked as she turned to the three people behind her. "We were just discussing the idea of making a raft and then sailing away from the island to explore new worlds. Don't you think that'd be fantastic to do?" Yuki smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, it does. We could ha-" she was cut off by the young red head. "We should start on it tomorrow! I could make a list of what all we'll need tonight." Yuki frowned at the red head for cutting her off. She thought that it was beyond rude. Wasn't she taught that you should never cut someone off? "That's a great idea, Kairi!" Sora exclaimed. "We should meet up here tomorrow, so we can start building it." Yuki hopped off the tree and walked right past the other three people. "Hey, where are you going, Miyuki?" Kairi asked her. "Home. I'll see you guys tomorrow around lunch time." Before the others could say another word, she had shut the door to the small shack and was making her way down the stairs. As she approached the dock where her boat was tied up at, she couldn't help but to look back at the small island she had just came from. She could make out all three figures standing around and she could hear the faint sound of laughter. She sighed and as soon as she made it to her boat, she untied it and began rowing away back to the main island.

* * *

**That's the beginning part and what not. Sorry about putting the info in there, I'm still learning how to use this thing and the info was necessary. T.T :/ Also, I'm sorry if my description of her hair and keyblade wasn't good. I'm trying my very best. If you have any questions at all, please message me or put it in a review. :] Stay tuned for the next part! Also, reviews would be lovely! ^.^**


	2. Encouragement and the Last Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own the characters of Kingdom Hearts. I do, however, own Miyuki.**

Hello, everyone! So here's chapter 2! I really hope you guys like this! ^.^ Enjoy!

* * *

It was lunch time and the sun was already high up in the sky. Yuki had just finished tying up her little boat and was now walking towards the shack that would lead her up to the bridge and then over to the small island where she spent all of her time. Before she got a chance to put her hand on the door, a ball came flying out of nowhere and whizzed right past her face. She stood still, with her arm outstretched and blinked a couple of times in surprise.

"Miyu! Sorry about that!"

She turned her head to the left and saw Wakka running right past her. She saw him pick the ball that almost killed her earlier and then he walked back over to her.

"Hey, Miyu. Sorry about that. I guess I got a little out of control," he said with a sheepish smile on his face.

Miyu, a name that only Wakka and Tidus called her. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, no. It's alright."

The sheepish smile soon turned into a grin and he was about to say something before a voice interrupted him.

"Yo, Wakka! Come on, let's fight!"

Both Yuki and Wakka turned to see Tidus waiting for Wakka a few feet away.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Wakka called to him. "Once again, sorry, Miyu."

She laughed and waved him off. "Stop apologizing already. I said I was fine, right? So no harm done. Now go fight with Tidus, before he blows his own head off."

They both laughed and Wakka ran off in the direction Tidus went in while waving bye to Yuki. She waved back and as soon as he was out of view she walked inside the shack and made her way up the wooden stairs. She approached the large tree and hopped up on it and did what she always did when she came to this spot – stared out at the ocean and enjoyed the feeling of the breeze flowing through her long cerulean hair. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the birds flying overhead and the waves crashing against the sides of the small island. For the moment, it was paradise. The sounds of 3 voices made her open her eyes and hop down from the tree. She watched as Sora, Riku, and Kairi slowly made their way to her.

"Wow, you're here early, Miyuki," Kairi said in a surprised voice.

"I'm always here earlier than everyone else, except Tidus and Wakka," she stated dryly.

"Anyway, I have the list of things we'll need," Kairi said while taking out a small list from her pocket. "We need logs, rope, cloth, mushrooms, coconuts, freshwater, and a seagull egg. Riku, you get the logs, Sora, you get the mushrooms and what not, and Miyuki, get the rope and cloth. Meet me here when you have everything, okay?"

She got a series of "You got it" and "Sure" as her answer. With that, you each went your separate ways, minus Kairi whom got to lounge around on the small island. Yuki went to the ladder that led to the oversized tree house and began her ascent. When she reached the top, she walked across the board walkway until she came to a small room. She went inside and found a cloth. 'Perfect.' She thought as she took it down from the wall. 'Now where to get rope from? Wait, isn't there rope in that place that Tidus like to train at? Hm… Well, it's worth a shot, I suppose.' She slung the cloth over her shoulder and made her way down to the bottom level of the tree house. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she took off to the Tidus' training spot. When she arrived, her eyes immediately landed on a long rope in the corner near Tidus. 'Suh-weet! I was right!' She grabbed it and slung it over her other shoulder and took her sweet time getting back to Kairi.

Rope and cloth, right here," Yuki said as she layed the two objects down at the red head's feet.

"Took you long enough," Kairi said as she started checking the items off the list.

Yuki cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing about it and walked away before she actually did say something. On her way down the stairs of the shack, she ran into Riku and saw he was carrying two logs.

"Yuki!" He addressed her.

"Hey, Riku! Oh, those looks heavy!"

Riku just shrugged at her comment and said, "Eh, not really. Anyway, where are you going?"

"I was going to go to the secret spot, since I have nothing else to do."

He lightly smiled at the young blue haired girl in front of him and began walking up the stairs again.

"Well, now you're coming with me. It's been a while since we've actually talked, hasn't it?"

Her eyes widened in surprise and she turned to face him only to find that he was almost to the top. She scurried up the stairs to catch up with him. Yuki and Riku both approached Kairi and he threw the two logs on the ground next to another log a little ways away from Kairi and said, "There, that makes three logs." Kairi nodded and told him good work, while crossing it off the list.

"Has Sora shown up yet?" He asked her.

She shook her head 'no' and then said, "That lazy bum's probably off napping somewhere."

Yuki imagined Sora laying in the sand somewhere along the beach looking dead and snoring quite loudly. She giggled lightly at the thought, which earned a questioning glance from both Riku and Kairi.

"What's so funny, Yuki?"

Her eyes widened and she slightly jumped and brought her hands up to wave them wildly in front of her. "N-nothing. Heh… Heh… Heh." Riku shook his head while Kairi muttered a "weirdo" under her breath, thinking that no one heard her, but unfortunately for her Riku and Yuki heard. Yuki's eyes traveled to the ground and she got a sad look on her face. Riku, noticing this, told Kairi that he'd talk to her later and he grabbed Yuki's hand and began dragging her away. Once they were inside the shack and making their descent, he let go of her hand and began to talk.

"You shouldn't let what she says get to you, Yuki. You're not weird, just different, but that's what makes you, you and I wouldn't have it any other way. Neither would Sora." A blush crept across the girl's face at the mention of Sora's name and she hoped to God that Riku didn't notice.

"Thanks, Riku. You always know how to make me feel better." She smiled and he smiled back.

"Hey, it's what I'm here for."

When they exited the shack, Riku challenged Yuki to a race to the secret spot. Of course, Riku won, but Yuki wasn't _that _far behind. They both walked in and looked around at all of the different drawings, but one in particular caught Yuki's attention. She walked over and kneeled in front of it. It was a drawing her, Sora, and Riku did. The drawing was of Riku looking like an angry monkey, Sora with a huge grin on his face, and Yuki looking like a kitty (Sora drew the Riku, Yuki drew the Sora, and Riku drew the Yuki). She smiled remember the day that they had drawn that. Riku was chasing Sora around the island for the rest of the day for drawing him like an angry monkey. She giggled and ended up catching the attention of Riku. He walked over and kneeled beside her and saw what she was laughing at.

"Oh, that drawing… I never did get to hit Sora for that drawing."

They both laughed and continued staring at the drawing, getting lost in old memories.

"I miss those days… We were all so young and carefree, you know?" Yuki said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

A small smile came upon Riku's face and he closed his eyes.

"Yeah… We didn't have to worry about school problems or anything back then. All we did was come to the island and do whatever we wanted. "

A few minutes later, Riku abruptly stood to his feet and Yuki tilted her head to look up at him. "Riku?" He outstretched his hand to her with a smile still on his face.

"Come on, it's most likely getting late, and we have to work on the raft tomorrow."

With a nod, she took his hand and in one swift motion, she was standing on her feet. They both started making their way out of the cave, but before they fully exited, Riku asked, "So when are you going to tell Sora how you feel?"

Yuki, startled, let a squeek escape and started blushing profusely. "W-wha-what are you t-talking about, R-riku?"

He chuckled and stopped walking, so he could turn and face her. "You know what I mean. I can tell that you really like Sora, so why don't you tell him?"

Her gaze fell to the ground and she let her bangs fall into her face. "He doesn't like me… I know he doesn't."

"What makes you say that?" Riku asked with one eyebrow raised.

"The fact that whenever Kairi comes around I become a ghost to him."

The sound of laughter made her look up to see that it was coming from Riku. "Silly, that just means you have to make him notice you again. You're always so quiet, and Kairi's a very loud person."

"So, what you're saying is, is that I should become loud too?" She questioned.

He laughed again and shook his head. "No, no. You just have to be a bit more outgoing and talk more."

She took his words into consideration. 'Be more outgoing and talk more…? Right, I can do that!'

She nodded her head with a smile and said, "Okie poke! I will." Riku smiled in satisfaction and started walking again with Yuki following behind him. They both made it to the docks to see Sora giving Kairi a hug before she climbed in her own little boat. A pang of sadness hit Yuki and her smile disappeared for a moment, but then she remembered Riku's words and her smile instantly reappeared again. They each said goodbye to each other and got in their respected boats and rowed away back to the main island. 'I can do this. I _can_ do this. Tomorrow, I'll do as he says and I'll become visible again.'

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that one. I hope you guys liked it! Remember, if there's something that you guys think should be changed, or if there's something you don't quite like, please say so and I'll see what I can do to make it better for you. ^.^ Stay tuned for the next part! Something big is going to happen! By the way, does the writing style look better or not?  
**


	3. Good Bye, Destiny Islands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own the characters of Kingdom Hearts. I do, however, own Miyuki.**

Hello, everyone! So here's chapter 2! I really hope you guys like this! ^.^ Enjoy!

* * *

It was lunch time and the sun was already high up in the sky. Yuki had just finished tying up her little boat and was now walking towards the shack that would lead her up to the bridge and then over to the small island where she spent all of her time. Before she got a chance to put her hand on the door, a ball came flying out of nowhere and whizzed right past her face. She stood still, with her arm outstretched and blinked a couple of times in surprise.

"Miyu! Sorry about that!"

She turned her head to the left and saw Wakka running right past her. She saw him pick the ball that almost killed her earlier and then he walked back over to her.

"Hey, Miyu. Sorry about that. I guess I got a little out of control," he said with a sheepish smile on his face.

Miyu, a name that only Wakka and Tidus called her. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, no. It's alright."

The sheepish smile soon turned into a grin and he was about to say something before a voice interrupted him.

"Yo, Wakka! Come on, let's fight!"

Both Yuki and Wakka turned to see Tidus waiting for Wakka a few feet away.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Wakka called to him. "Once again, sorry, Miyu."

She laughed and waved him off. "Stop apologizing already. I said I was fine, right? So no harm done. Now go fight with Tidus, before he blows his own head off."

They both laughed and Wakka ran off in the direction Tidus went in while waving bye to Yuki. She waved back and as soon as he was out of view she walked inside the shack and made her way up the wooden stairs. She approached the large tree and hopped up on it and did what she always did when she came to this spot – stared out at the ocean and enjoyed the feeling of the breeze flowing through her long cerulean hair. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the birds flying overhead and the waves crashing against the sides of the small island. For the moment, it was paradise. The sounds of 3 voices made her open her eyes and hop down from the tree. She watched as Sora, Riku, and Kairi slowly made their way to her.

"Wow, you're here early, Miyuki," Kairi said in a surprised voice.

"I'm always here earlier than everyone else, except Tidus and Wakka," she stated dryly.

"Anyway, I have the list of things we'll need," Kairi said while taking out a small list from her pocket. "We need logs, rope, cloth, mushrooms, coconuts, freshwater, and a seagull egg. Riku, you get the logs, Sora, you get the mushrooms and what not, and Miyuki, get the rope and cloth. Meet me here when you have everything, okay?"

She got a series of "You got it" and "Sure" as her answer. With that, you each went your separate ways, minus Kairi whom got to lounge around on the small island. Yuki went to the ladder that led to the oversized tree house and began her ascent. When she reached the top, she walked across the board walkway until she came to a small room. She went inside and found a cloth. 'Perfect.' She thought as she took it down from the wall. 'Now where to get rope from? Wait, isn't there rope in that place that Tidus like to train at? Hm… Well, it's worth a shot, I suppose.' She slung the cloth over her shoulder and made her way down to the bottom level of the tree house. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she took off to the Tidus' training spot. When she arrived, her eyes immediately landed on a long rope in the corner near Tidus. 'Suh-weet! I was right!' She grabbed it and slung it over her other shoulder and took her sweet time getting back to Kairi.

Rope and cloth, right here," Yuki said as she layed the two objects down at the red head's feet.

"Took you long enough," Kairi said as she started checking the items off the list.

Yuki cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing about it and walked away before she actually did say something. On her way down the stairs of the shack, she ran into Riku and saw he was carrying two logs.

"Yuki!" He addressed her.

"Hey, Riku! Oh, those looks heavy!"

Riku just shrugged at her comment and said, "Eh, not really. Anyway, where are you going?"

"I was going to go to the secret spot, since I have nothing else to do."

He lightly smiled at the young blue haired girl in front of him and began walking up the stairs again.

"Well, now you're coming with me. It's been a while since we've actually talked, hasn't it?"

Her eyes widened in surprise and she turned to face him only to find that he was almost to the top. She scurried up the stairs to catch up with him. Yuki and Riku both approached Kairi and he threw the two logs on the ground next to another log a little ways away from Kairi and said, "There, that makes three logs." Kairi nodded and told him good work, while crossing it off the list.

"Has Sora shown up yet?" He asked her.

She shook her head 'no' and then said, "That lazy bum's probably off napping somewhere."

Yuki imagined Sora laying in the sand somewhere along the beach looking dead and snoring quite loudly. She giggled lightly at the thought, which earned a questioning glance from both Riku and Kairi.

"What's so funny, Yuki?"

Her eyes widened and she slightly jumped and brought her hands up to wave them wildly in front of her. "N-nothing. Heh… Heh… Heh." Riku shook his head while Kairi muttered a "weirdo" under her breath, thinking that no one heard her, but unfortunately for her Riku and Yuki heard. Yuki's eyes traveled to the ground and she got a sad look on her face. Riku, noticing this, told Kairi that he'd talk to her later and he grabbed Yuki's hand and began dragging her away. Once they were inside the shack and making their descent, he let go of her hand and began to talk.

"You shouldn't let what she says get to you, Yuki. You're not weird, just different, but that's what makes you, you and I wouldn't have it any other way. Neither would Sora." A blush crept across the girl's face at the mention of Sora's name and she hoped to God that Riku didn't notice.

"Thanks, Riku. You always know how to make me feel better." She smiled and he smiled back.

"Hey, it's what I'm here for."

When they exited the shack, Riku challenged Yuki to a race to the secret spot. Of course, Riku won, but Yuki wasn't _that _far behind. They both walked in and looked around at all of the different drawings, but one in particular caught Yuki's attention. She walked over and kneeled in front of it. It was a drawing her, Sora, and Riku did. The drawing was of Riku looking like an angry monkey, Sora with a huge grin on his face, and Yuki looking like a kitty (Sora drew the Riku, Yuki drew the Sora, and Riku drew the Yuki). She smiled remember the day that they had drawn that. Riku was chasing Sora around the island for the rest of the day for drawing him like an angry monkey. She giggled and ended up catching the attention of Riku. He walked over and kneeled beside her and saw what she was laughing at.

"Oh, that drawing… I never did get to hit Sora for that drawing."

They both laughed and continued staring at the drawing, getting lost in old memories.

"I miss those days… We were all so young and carefree, you know?" Yuki said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

A small smile came upon Riku's face and he closed his eyes.

"Yeah… We didn't have to worry about school problems or anything back then. All we did was come to the island and do whatever we wanted. "

A few minutes later, Riku abruptly stood to his feet and Yuki tilted her head to look up at him. "Riku?" He outstretched his hand to her with a smile still on his face.

"Come on, it's most likely getting late, and we have to work on the raft tomorrow."

With a nod, she took his hand and in one swift motion, she was standing on her feet. They both started making their way out of the cave, but before they fully exited, Riku asked, "So when are you going to tell Sora how you feel?"

Yuki, startled, let a squeek escape and started blushing profusely. "W-wha-what are you t-talking about, R-riku?"

He chuckled and stopped walking, so he could turn and face her. "You know what I mean. I can tell that you really like Sora, so why don't you tell him?"

Her gaze fell to the ground and she let her bangs fall into her face. "He doesn't like me… I know he doesn't."

"What makes you say that?" Riku asked with one eyebrow raised.

"The fact that whenever Kairi comes around I become a ghost to him."

The sound of laughter made her look up to see that it was coming from Riku. "Silly, that just means you have to make him notice you again. You're always so quiet, and Kairi's a very loud person."

"So, what you're saying is, is that I should become loud too?" She questioned.

He laughed again and shook his head. "No, no. You just have to be a bit more outgoing and talk more."

She took his words into consideration. 'Be more outgoing and talk more…? Right, I can do that!'

She nodded her head with a smile and said, "Okie poke! I will." Riku smiled in satisfaction and started walking again with Yuki following behind him. They both made it to the docks to see Sora giving Kairi a hug before she climbed in her own little boat. A pang of sadness hit Yuki and her smile disappeared for a moment, but then she remembered Riku's words and her smile instantly reappeared again. They each said goodbye to each other and got in their respected boats and rowed away back to the main island. 'I can do this. I _can_ do this. Tomorrow, I'll do as he says and I'll become visible again.'

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that one. I hope you guys liked it! Remember, if there's something that you guys think should be changed, or if there's something you don't quite like, please say so and I'll see what I can do to make it better for you. ^.^ Stay tuned for the next part! Something big is going to happen! By the way, does the writing style look better or not?  
**


	4. A New Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Kingdom Hearts characters. Miyuki is the only character in this story I own.**

Yeah, so here's chapter 3. It's veryyyy short, and I apologize for that, but I had to stop it where I did to add on some suspense. Anyway, enjoy! ^.^

* * *

'Where am I…?' Yuki thought as she slowly started to gain consciousness. She couldn't feel anything around her, except the ice cold air. She felt herself floating and began to panic. 'Why am I floating? Where's the ground?!' She repeatedly tried to open her eyes, but for some reason they wouldn't budge. This only made her anxiety even worse, and then she thought of Riku. 'Riku! Oh no! Where is he?!' Her anxiety began to grow worse and she felt tears stream down her face. She was so worried/scared that she was actually crying! But then she remember something…

"_I won't. I'll never let you go, Miyuki. I love."_

She took in a sharp breath of air and her tears ceased for the moment. 'Wait… Riku said that. He said that he loved me… But why? Why would he say that after he had encouraged me to go after Sora? Could it be that he actually does love me, but was only helping me, so I could be happy? No! What am I talking about? He likes Kairi, so why me? I'm nothing special, and besides, I like Sora, not Riku… Right?' Yuki tried to open her eyes once more and this time, they actually did open. She was greeted by complete darkness. She couldn't see a thing around her. Hell, she couldn't even see her own nose in front of her face! 'Why is it so dark and wait, where's Sora?!'

"Hello?" She called out.

"Hello? Someone help me, please!"

No answer.

"Riku! Are you there? Sora!"

Still no answer. She felt her anxiety coming back and she tried to think of what to do, but her thoughts were all jumbled up. Then, she saw a bright light not too far away from her. She squinted her eyes and noticed it was growing larger and coming closer. She waited for it to get to her and when it did, she felt herself falling. Her butt collided with something solid and hard.

"Ow!" She cried out. She stood up and started rubbing her backside, and then noticed something. 'I'm standing on solid ground!' She looked around at her surroundings and saw that she was in a big open area with bright neon lights surrounding her. There were large walls surrounding the area and when she looked up, she saw the stars. She stared in awe at them and then she saw one disappear. She found that to be quite strange and then she went back to looking at her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud.

She walked forward and began looking for a doorway of some sort, so she could get out of that place. She finally came across a somewhat small, wide staircase of stone steps. She began her ascent without hesitation and came to what appeared to be a small apartment in front of her. She thought about knocking on the door, but quickly decided against it. 'No, there aren't any lights on it there, and besides, it's night here so the person's probably asleep. She looked to her left and saw two very large lavender doors. Her eyes lit up and she walked up to the doors. A sign was hanging on them that said 'Second District.'

"Second District? This place has districts? Where the hell am I?"

She pushed open one of the doors and stepped through it. On the other side, she was greeted by the sight of two large buildings on both sides of and a long stone pathway in front of her. She then figured out that she was in an alley. 'Great. As if nothing bad ever happens in the allies.' She sighed and took a few steps forward. She was almost out of the alley when something appeared in front of her. It was one of the small black creatures that attacked her before! A small growl was emitted from her throat and the Eternal all of a suddenly appeared in her hand. She gripped it's handle and slashed the creature in half. It disappeared in an instant and Yuki gave a sigh of relief. Just when she was about to start walking again, more of the same creatures appeared in front of her and beside her.

"Dammit! Don't you guys ever go away?!"

She brought the keyblade down on one the creatures and it instantly disappeared. She pivoted on her right foot and brought her keyblade to the side, which cut through two of the black creatures. She continued like this for a while and it wasn't long before all of them were gone. She panted lightly and felt her keyblade disappear. 'Eh? Where'd it go?' She did a 360 trying to locate the Eternal, but couldn't find a single trace of it. She sighed once more and advanced towards the mouth of the alley. She stepped into another large open area, and she looked at all of the buildings around her. She could make out a hotel, a clothing store, and a large gizmo shop.

"Looks more like a cathedral," she muttered to herself. She walked to the middle of the open area, so she could get a better look at her surroundings. She noticed another staircase that led to an upper level and she walked over to it and made her way to the top. Her aqua eyes landed on another pair of large double doors and she groaned. 'Geez, last time I went through a pair of doors like that, those black things attacked me. Whose to say it won't be the same this time?' She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice someone come up behind her.

"My, my, don't you look lost?"

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter! I hope you guys liked it, even though no one reads this... . Anyway! So Yuki has awoken in an unknown place and she's all alone. Who was that person at the end? Where are Riku and Sora? Is Kairi finally dead? Kidding, kidding. ^.^' Well, find out when the next chapter comes out! :D**

**By the way, does anyone even read this story? I haven't seen any signs of readers for this one, so I'm just wondering if I'm wasting my time or not, and I may or may not post the next chapter tomorrow. . Remember, reviews are extra lovely! ^.^ Toodles, darlings!  
**


	5. Author's Note

Dear readers,

I wanted to let you all know that I have not forgotten about my stories. My reason for lack of updating is simply that I no longer have internet and have not for the past 8 or 9 months. Hopefully, that'll change very soon. My mom is currently trying to get wifi, but she's recently been hospitalized, so wifi is our last concern. With that out of the way, I have some good news! I have been re-writing my stories, and in my personal opinion, they're a lot better. I already have 12 chapters written for OHSHC, and my completely re-vamped KH story, 9 chapters. I can't wait until I get my internet back, so I can post all of those chapters for you guys! ^.^ Well, I think that's all I needed to say. Take care, my dear readers. :]

xxGurenxx


End file.
